


Have courage and be kind (Drabble-Sammlung)

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, und alles was sonst noch in die Richtung geht, von 3-Sätze-Challenges bis zu kurzen Prompt-Storys
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: Zu kurz für komplette Geschichten; zu viel, um sie nicht wenigstens gesammelt zu teilen.





	1. Toll, und wie kommen wir jetzt nach Hause?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Toll, und wie kommen wir jetzt nach Hause?"

„Und das war noch nicht mal das Schlimmste. Wir sind mal eben um fast die ganze _Welt_ geflogen.“

Ken gestikuliert mit beiden Händen und beschreibt jetzt einen weiten Kreis in der Luft, wie um nochmal zu betonen, was für eine große Sache das tatsächlich war. Obwohl er die Bewegung nur aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnimmt, ist Daisuke ein bisschen beeindruckt, dass er dabei nichts von dem Bier verschüttet, das er immer noch in der Hand hält.

Aber vor allem hätte er in dem Moment gerne eine eigene Bierdose, einfach, um sich mit irgendetwas beschäftigen zu können. So stillzustehen macht ihn ganz nervös. Stattdessen schiebt er die Hände tiefer in die Jackentaschen und findet dort immerhin die Überreste einer leeren Kaugummiverpackung, mit der er seine Finger erst mal beschäftigen kann.

„Dabei wussten wir nicht mal, wo genau wir da überhaupt hingehen oder was uns dort dann erst erwartet.“ Damit hat Ken ja auch vollkommen Recht, wenn man das Ganze mal realistisch betrachtet. _Aber trotzdem_.

„Ich meine, wir sind schon in ganz anderen Welten gelandet und trotz verrückter“, Ken nimmt einen Schluck aus seiner Dose und denkt in dem Augenblick wahrscheinlich genau wie Daisuke an die merkwürdigen Gestalten, denen sie im Laufe der Jahre begegnet sind, „_sehr _verrückter Monster da wieder heil rausgekommen.“

„Das ist ja auch alles ganz toll“, sagt Daisuke, als er endlich vom leeren U-Bahn-Gleis vor ihnen wegsieht, wo vor ungefähr zehn Minuten die letzte Bahn für diese Nacht vor ihren Augen abgefahren ist, „Und wie kommen wir jetzt nach Hause?“

Ken grinst leicht, als Daisuke ihn jetzt wieder ansieht, und stößt ihn dann genauso leicht mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Aaaaah, nein“, sagt Daisuke gequält langsam, ist aber schon dabei, das Handy aus der Hosentasche zu ziehen, bevor Ken überhaupt erst „_Komm schon!_“ mit dem überzeugendsten Grinsen überhaupt sagen kann. Außerdem hält er ihm das Bier hin, das Daisuke mit seiner freien Hand dankbar annimmt und deutlich leert, bevor er es Ken zurückgibt.

Daisuke atmet tief durch. Fünf Stunden auf die nächste U-Bahn zu warten wäre schlimmer. Ein Taxi zu suchen und dann auch noch zu bezahlen wäre schlimmer. Die ganzen Sachen, die Ken aufgezählt hat, seit sie hier stehen, waren eindeutig schlimmer. Trotzdem ist er froh, dass Ken seine Hand hält, als sie wieder nach draußen gehen und er Juns Nummer wählt.


	2. Royalty AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3-Sätze-AU-Prompt: "Royalty AU"

Dass Takeru ihm keine reinhaut, als Daisuke ihm zum ersten Mal in kompletter Uniform – und vor allem mit dem unübersehbaren Wappen des Königshauses an seiner Schulter – unter die Augen tritt, ist vermutlich alles; es hindert allerdings weder Takeru daran, ihm bis ins kleinste Detail entgegenzuschreien, dass er jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren hat, noch Iori daran, mit geballten Fäusten und ohne ein einziges Wort zu verschwinden.

Daisuke hat nicht vergessen, was der Prinz ihnen allen angetan hat – er hat aber auch mit eigenen Augen gesehen, was mit ihm passiert ist, als ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden ist, dass er diesen Krieg nicht nur auf dem Papier führt, dass er tatsächliche Konsequenzen für reale Menschen hat, und wie etwas in ihm zerbrochen ist, als sein Diener, _sein einziger Freund_, in seinen Armen gestorben ist.

Und im Prinzip ändert sich für Daisuke nichts, nur weil er in der königlichen Garde statt mit dem Widerstand für sein Land und die Menschen darin kämpft – außer vielleicht, dass der Prinz, dass _Ken_ jetzt einer dieser Menschen ist, die er beschützen möchte; und dass Kens Lächeln, wenn er nach einem langen Tag einfach nur seine Hand hält, ihm wieder ein bisschen bewusst gemacht hat, wofür er das eigentlich alles tut.


	3. Überredet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble-Promt: "I can't believe you talked me into this!", aus dem dann doch ein Dreifach-Drabble geworden ist.

„Was denkst du?“, fragt Daisuke, so leise, dass nur Ken es hören kann, obwohl es für einen Moment ungewöhnlich still im Raum ist und wirklich alle ihre Freunde zu ihnen rüber sehen. Ken zieht ihn noch etwas näher zu sich heran und grinst bereits, bevor er ihm genauso leise antwortet.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich hierzu überredet hast.“

Bei Daisukes Protest wird sein Grinsen nur noch breiter.

„Überredet?!“ Trotz aller Empörung liegen seine Hände immer noch in Kens Nacken, und Ken spürt sein Lachen an seinem Hals, noch bevor er es hört, als Daisuke ihm zuflüstert: „Ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern, dass ich dich groß überzeugen musste.“

„Okay“, sagt Ken lachend und jetzt lauter, weil die Musik langsam einsetzt, „So ein bisschen wollte ich das vielleicht auch.“

Für einen Moment sieht Daisuke so aus, als ob er ihm gleich die Zunge rausstrecken würde, aber dann beschränkt er sich doch darauf, ihn einen Idioten zu nennen, ihn kurz zu küssen und dann einfach nur den Kopf leicht gegen seine Schulter zu lehnen, als sie sich endlich vom Takt der Musik auffangen lassen.

Es ist kein richtiger Tanz, aber es ist auch kein Lied, zu dem mehr von ihnen erwartet wird als sich eng aneinander gedrängt hin und her zu wiegen, vielleicht noch, sich langsam um die eigene Achse zu drehen, und einfach nur zu _strahlen – _wie sie es schon den ganzen Tag über tun; wie Miyako es tut, als Ken ganz kurz ihren Blick auffängt; wie Daisukes Schwester es tut, als Daisuke ihr Ken für den nächsten Song überlässt.

Und wie Ken es heute jedes Mal noch ein bisschen mehr tut, wenn er Daisuke ansieht , oder er nur daran denkt, dass ihn natürlich _niemand_, und schon gar nicht Daisuke selbst, dazu überreden musste, diesen Mann zu heiraten.


	4. Nothing says „I miss you“ like ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt-Fill aus einem 3-Sätze-Ficathon: "Digimon, Daisuke/Ken, Ich kann dir nicht jede Nacht um 2 Uhr noch Nudelsuppe kochen"

_Zuletzt online heute um 2:14_, zeigt ihm sein Display an, als er aufwacht, und Daisuke fragt sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie man sich die Universität freiwillig antun kann; denn warum Ken an einem Freitagabend nach einer sowieso schon anstrengenden Woche um diese Uhrzeit (und sicher auch lange danach) noch wach war, muss er erst gar nicht fragen.  
  
Trotzdem ruft er ihn direkt in aller Frühe an und Ken klingt sogar fast ausgeschlafen, als er ihm so gar nicht subtil von den grässlichen Instantramen erzählt, mit denen er sich gestern Nacht abfinden musste, weil ja _keiner _überhaupt nur wach war, um ihm richtige zu machen.  
  
„Ich kann dir ja nicht _jede _Nacht um 2 Uhr noch Nudelsuppe kochen!“, sagt Daisuke und lächelt zufrieden, als er Ken daraufhin lachen hört. Heute Nacht wird er trotzdem eine kochen, und Ken wenigstens ein Foto davon an das gefühlt andere Ende von Japan schicken – der weiß, was er ihm eigentlich damit sagen will.


	5. Zusammenhalten (müssen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt-Fill aus einem alten 3-Sätze-ficathon: "Digimon, Daisuke & Jun, zusammenhalten (müssen)." (mit ein bisschen Side-Daiken)

Für Daisuke hatte sich eigentlich nicht viel geändert, und deswegen verstand er auch im ersten Moment die Welt nicht mehr: Dass es für andere so einen großen Unterschied machte, ob er nun für Hikari schwärmte oder nur noch Augen für Ken hatte, ergab für ihn einfach keinen Sinn, weil es für ihn selbst schon immer ganz einfach normal gewesen war.  
  
Als jemand ihnen zum ersten Mal Beleidigungen dafür an den Kopf warf, hielt Daisuke Kens Hand nur noch fester (Ken klammerte sich so sehr an seine, dass es fast weh tat) und sie schafften es irgendwie, die letzten Meter bis nach Hause nicht zu rennen; nicht _weg_zulaufen – und rannten stattdessen direkt in Jun, als sie die Haustür endlich hinter sich schlossen, und die begriff sofort: „Oh.“  
  
„Ich wünschte, ich hätte deinen Mut“, sagte sie, so leise, wie Daisuke sie selten gehört hatte, und dann, mit einem typischen Grinsen, das ihn mehr erleichterte als alles andere, weil er in dem Augenblick wusste, dass sie in der Sache zusammenhalten würden, _mussten_, allein schon, weil sie damit endlich nicht mehr allein waren, „Aber lasst ja die Tür auf und seid anständig!“


End file.
